


Wrath, Greed & Sloth

by AlexisaFanST



Series: Seven Traits of Men [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/pseuds/AlexisaFanST
Summary: Julian is back from the Dominion Camp. It's not the easy come back he was dreaming about. When anger surfaces, it becomes harder for him to be the easy going Julian every one was accustomed to.





	1. Julian (Wrath)

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of very short stories
> 
> Part of the "Deadly Sins Garak Bashir Fan Fest"
> 
> Where "Deadly" is meant literally...
> 
> Thank you so much ConceptaDecency for being my Beta!!! I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am for all the work you've put into this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Julian returns from the Dominion internment camp, a lot of his expectations are cooled down when he realizes no one had noticed he had been replaced.

It all seemed so unreal. For weeks, he had dreamt of this moment. Back on the station. Back home.

But was it really home? 

He thought he had found a family of his own here on the station. A family he had chosen, people that he was longing to see when he was held in isolation on that damn asteroid.

They were everything to him. But he couldn't help wondering what he was to them.

A convenient acquaintance when their loved ones were away? Someone to kill time with? 

Julian could see no other reason. He had been missing for weeks and no one, not one single person, had noticed he had been replaced.

And then it started. The little changes. Day after day.

He decided to keep his beard. After all, Starfleet regulations allowed it.

He worked longer hours in the infirmary. First to check everything "it", the "other Julian", had done. Then to resume the research the changeling hadn't cared to continue.

Less time spent on afterwork drinks, and less sleep also. After all, he didn't need that much sleep and with no one to share his bed with, no use pretending.

After one week back, Julian had totally closed off. People gave him his space, thinking he needed time to readjust.

 

But it only added to his conviction that no one really cared for him. And before he realized it, anger had replaced sadness.

Still he presented the same easy-mannered doctor front to his patients and staff. 

But sometimes, during senior staff meetings in the boardroom, he would sweep the room and wonder "how could they? how could they not see!"

His face wouldn't give away the tension he felt just being in the same room as people he once had considered his friends.

 

"JULIAN? Are you ok??"

Jadzia's alarmed voice cut through his thoughts.

He looked at her, puzzled. She was gasping, eyes focused on his right hand that was holding a pad. A pad he had visibly snapped in two without even noticing. Debris deeply cutting his palm. He was bleeding on the large table in front of them.

He tried to shake himself from the daze he was stuck in.

He rose and heard himself say in a monotonous voice: "I should go to the Infirmary and have it checked".

He heard murmurs behind him when he left the room. But couldn't make out the words. Couldn't, or didn't care to?

 

Even the silence of his office in the infirmary couldn't quiet the anger growing inside. Still there was that voice in his head warning him to be more careful.

_You are giving yourself away_

_Your movements are too fast_

 

_You just broke a pad with bare hands, and you broke a glass the other day when you were playing darts with Miles_

 

_You didn't switch on the universal translator with Garak at lunch a week ago, he could tell you were speaking Kardasi_

 

_All this anger, the unexpected strength...you're becoming the Augment you were afraid of becoming!_  

 

There was one place where he could let the anger surface without having to restrain himself. In the holosuite, he was at last who he knew he could be. The racketball program offered him a solace he couldn't find anywhere else. 

 

Hit the ball as hard as he could.

 

Run as fast as he wanted.

 

Scream as loud as he was craving to.

 

But one day it wasn't enough anymore. 

 

 

 

\-----------------

 

Quark's bar

 

Garak was sitting on a bar stool, sipping Kanar, making small talk with the bar owner when suddenly an alarm rang from under the bar.

 

Quark sighed and turned it off. "It seems that our good Doctor turned off the safeties in his holosuite again."

 

"Really? That doesn't sound like him. Do you know which program he is using?" Garak seemed puzzled and slightly worried. Which was unusual for the Cardassian.

 

"The racquetball program. That's the only one he plays these days".

 

"How much time does he have left?"

 

Quark checked the clock. "About 20 minutes."

 

 

 

\-----------------

 

Julian was sweating as never before. He had hit the last ball with so much force that he had crushed it against a wall. And with it a good part of his anger. 

 

Now he was feeling empty. Defeated.

 

As he exited the holosuite, he was stopped by Garak just at the top of the stairs leading to the ground floor of the bar.

 

The Cardassian's grip on his arm was strong, the claws almost tearing through the sleeve of his sport outfit.

 

"Doctor! How good to see you. If I didn't know you better, I would suspect you're avoiding me."

 

"I'm sorry Garak but I really don't have time." Julian frowned. "I have to go back to work in 30 minutes and I need to stop by my quarters to shower and change."

 

"Let me accompany you then. We can chat on the way." Garak tightened his grip.

 

"Let me go, Garak." Julian's voice was cold. He tried vainly to shake his arm free. 

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds and Julian, cutting out any warning of caution coming from his brain, used all his strength to set himself free from the incredulous-looking Cardassian.

 

The force and speed of the movement projected the young man one step behind where his foot didn't find any support but the void above the stairs and he fell down to the floor below.

 

The whole bar went silent.

 

Julian blinked.

 

Then all was black. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Garak (Greed & Sloth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his accident, Julian is recovering slowly and refuses to serve as a model for the LMH.  
> 

Odo was watching Garak from the doorstep of his shop. The Cardassian was behind his desk, focused on a pair of trousers he was mending, a rare smile on his face.

 **"** Good afternoon Garak. You seem in a good mood today."

"Good afternoon to you too, Constable. What brings you here? Not a fashion emergency I suppose?" Garak kept his head bowed over his work while speaking.

"Obviously." Odo snorted. "May I ask how Doctor Bashir is doing?" 

"He just came back from his half shift. He is resting in the store room at the back as we speak."

"Is this place really comfortable enough? I fail to understand why he comes here every afternoon instead of going to his quarters."

"Believe it or not, he likes my company," Garak chuckled. "And he finds the soundproofing better here. He says he is quite sensitive to the noise."

"I had noticed... amongst other things..." Odo mumbled while leaving.

Garak stared at his back with curiosity. "And still you couldn't tell he had been replaced by one of your own," he murmured to himself.

\-------------------------

A few days later

Jadzia briskly entered Garak's shop, obviously a person with a purpose. She reached his counter with a fast pace and leaned towards the tailor.

"Garak! I know Julian is hiding in there. I want to speak to him!"

"Commander! How nice to see you in my humble shop. If there's an emergency I'm sure the doctor will answer your hail." Garak gave her his best innocent smile.

"I just want to speak to him privately, not over a com badge." Cleary, the Trill had no patience today.

Garak turned a security screen towards her. It showed his storage room with Julian sleeping on a couch.

"As you can see he is resting. I'd rather not wake him up." 

"He's been avoiding me and the rest of the senior staff for days," Jadzia sighed 

"Are you sure? It's been a hard couple of months for him. May be he just needs time on his own to recover...both physically and emotionally."

"But don't you think support from his friends would help him recover faster?"

"You mean *the friends* that didn't even noticed he had been replaced?" 

"You didn't either, don't deny it!" Jadzia snapped

"You're right. But for what it's worth, as we had drifted apart I just thought he didn't enjoy my company anymore. What's your excuse?"

"Just tell him I would like to speak to him will you?" she threw over her shoulder before retreating.

\-------------------------

Kira entered the shop slowly, taking in the displays, surprised by the number of clothes crafted in Bajoran fashion. She rarely paid the Cardassian a visit. The last time she had been in there was to help Zyial pick a dress for a formal event.

"Good afternoon, Garak."

"Good afternoon, Major." The Cardassian nodded. "What can I do for you?" 

"Everyone knows Doctor Bashir spends his afternoons here," Kira said with reluctance. "He's just postponed our weekly meeting, might I add *again*, and I really need to speak to him about the Infirmary duty roster. There's only so much we can do through electronic communications."

"I see. Well I will convey your message whenever he wakes up. He is sleeping in the storage room."

 **"** I'm afraid you don't understand. I want to speak to him. Now."

 **"** And I'm afraid I won't wake up the good doctor unless it's an emergency."

 **"** Oh come on, it's been weeks now since the accident. I'm sure he won't mind." Kira paused. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you're trying to keep him away from us. Is that what's going on Garak? Are you taking advantage of the situation to keep Julian for yourself?"

 **"** Have you considered that he really doesn't feel like spending time with people who couldn't see the difference between him and a changeling?" Garak sounded more annoyed than she had ever heard him before. She looked at him with curiosity mixed with surprise.

"Is that this is all about?" She turned to leave. "Anyway, tell him I need to speak to him."

 **"** I'll make sure to pass on your well wishes as well." 

At the mocking tone, Kira turned and stared sharply at him.

"Don't be greedy of his time Garak. It won't do him any good."

\-------------------------

Miles stood in front of his best friend's quarters for a few minutes before he braced himself and chimed the door, praying that Julian was in. No way would he try to reach him in the Cardassian's shop in the afternoon.

A few seconds after, he was relieved to see the door open before him.

He entered the living room with caution. The lights were dim. He could hardly see. 

 **"** Julian?"

 **"** Over here, on the couch" Julian's sleepy voice answered.

Miles walked further in the room until he saw his friend lying face down on the sofa. He was naked to the waist, medical devices embedded in his skin all along his spine. Miles winced.

"Sorry did I wake you up?"

"No it's ok..." He still sounded sleepy.

 **"** Julian, I don't know how to say this. You know I'm not really knowledgable in anything medical but should you sleep this much? I mean you sleep the whole afternoon in Garak's storeroom and then you come back here and sleep again?" Miles said, scratching his ear.

"Well, it's just that I really don't feel up to anything else lately." The young doctor raised himself to a sitting position.

 **"** Would you come with me at Quark's? I know the stools are not the most comfortable to sit on but we wouldn't stay long. You need to go out a little, get on with your life."

"Is Keiko back on Bajor?"

Was there a trace of sarcasm Miles heard in his friend's question?

 **"** No! Why do you ask?"

 **"** Never mind."

 **"** Come on, it's early. Get dressed and let's get a drink." The Chief tried to sound cheerful.

Julian put on the pyjama top he had discarded on the sofa.

"Could we just drink something here? I really don't feel like socializing."

 **"** Ok but promise me we'll go out tomorrow night. I could ask Jadzia for one of her relaxation holosuite programs if you prefer."

 **"** Well maybe...yes...I think I'd rather go to a holosuite." 

Miles patted Julian's shoulder and headed towards his cupboard. It was more than he had hoped for before coming in.

"Great! Now let me get the scotch..."

\-------------------------

Captain Sisko entered Garak's shop with a pensive look on his face. 

 **"** Good afternoon Captain."

 **"** Good afternoon Garak. I'm sorry to interrupt you in your work but I have an usual request if I may."

 **"** Please, I will be happy to be of service." The Cardassian bowed.

 **"** You see, I'm told that this is where I can find Doctor Bashir"

 **"** I should entice the good doctor to prolong his stay in my storeroom." Garak sighed. "My shop has never been so popular with the senior staff."

 **"** Ah but I'm sure you won't," Sisko answered with a meaningful smile.  "Sooner or later, Doctor Bashir is meant to resume his full shifts in the Infirmary."

 **"** We'll see I guess. In the meantime, why don't we allow him his rest?"

 **"** Because I've just received a report from Starfleet Medical that I need to discuss with him...privately." The Captain sounded as annoyed as Garak. 

 **"** Can't it wait?"

Garak turned the surveillance screen of his storeroom towards Sisko.

 **"** I'm afraid not."

 **"** All right, but let me be the one to wake him up."

\-------------------------

While Sisko observed the scene unfolding on the security screen, he couldn't help but think that this moment was not meant for his eyes. Garak was trying to shake Julian awake. The Captain never would have thought him capable of such gentleness. He averted his eyes and started to pace the shop. He wasn't happy either with the situation. But Starfleet Medical had sent him a request for an explanation as the young man was still on light duty work and more he had straight out refused to serve as a model for the new LMH prototype.

It was not like the Doctor to shrink from duty nor potential medical glory. Benjamin had that nagging feeling that something was not right but he couldn't explain what and to what extent Garak was playing a role in this equation.

\-------------------------

Garak's storeroom. The environmental control obviously had been set back to Cardassian settings: the room was hot and the air dry. Julian was lying on the sofa without the top of his uniform on, the small medical devices still visible along his spine.

 **"** Doctor?" Garak shook Julian's shoulder gently. "I'm sorry, but you need to wake up." He paused. "Doctor??" He paused again then shook him more vigorously. "Julian!!" 

 **"** I'm too tired... Let me sleep," the young man mumbled.

 **"** The captain is here to see you."

 **"** I don't care," Julian replied, unable to open his eyes. 

 **"** I'm sure that's not true." Garak's voice was full of affection which deeply annoyed him. "Come on Doctor don't make me beg. You know my pride would not allow it." 

 **"** Garak?" The doctor frowned. "I think something's not right." His voice was slow and his breathing labored. 

"What do you mean my dear?" Garak asked, alarmed.

 **"C** all... the... infirmary..."

\-------------------------

The Infirmary. Later that day.

Julian was lying on the side on a biobed, naked under a sheet that covered him up to the waist.

They were alone and the only sound they could hear was the slow hum coming from the machines connected to Julian's spine.

Garak was facing him, holding his hand, their fingers interlaced. 

 **"** There's something I really don't understand dear."

 **"** Yes?"

 **"** How would you not know that Cardassian environmental settings could disrupt the captors for the drug dispensers on your back." 

Julian unsuccessfully tried to hide a smile.

"Who said I didn't?"

"Would you risk almost dying... again... just for a few more days of rest? Pardon me but it really doesn't sound like you!"

"Because you know me so well!"

Sarcasm dripped from each word. Garak slightly shook his head.

"We're still talking about this I see. Then Doctor let me tell you..." He leant in to whisper in his ear "...that if you hadn't done such a good job at hiding in plain sight, we may have noticed that something was amiss."

 

Julian's face grew pale.

"You are more observant that I gave you credit for." 

"You have nothing to worry about my dear. At least not from me." 

They stared at each other for a long time. Garak gently stroked Julian's cheek while the young man closed his eyes and smiled the first honest smile Garak had seen on him in weeks.

"You know, there's something I really don't understand either, Elim," Julian asked maliciously.

"Your attempt to switch topic is so obvious it's almost painful Julian. But please, go on."

The doctor rolled his eyes:

"I've been told that a few messages had been left for me in the past few weeks. Any reason why I didn't get them?"

"Perhaps they got lost. Or perhaps I was enjoying your company a bit too much. Who knows?"

Julian laughed. Garak looked at him with interest.

"You're not angry with me for keeping you away from your friends?"

"Just a bit. I really thought they had abandoned me. But in the end I really needed the time to rest and just pull myself together on my own so I guess I'm fine with it."

Garak smiled and kissed him softly and quickly on the lips.

"I need to go back to my shop now. If you could avoid almost dying for the next few hours I'll be extremely grateful!"

"I'll do my best! Knowing Jabara, I'll be on bed rest for the next 3 days after this."

"That's most kind. My bed will be ready for whenever you're released then. I'll make sure the environmental settings are back to Federation standard though."

Julian smiled.

"Perhaps I was enjoying your company a bit too much too..."

 

 


End file.
